Harvey Dent (Beware the Batman)
Harvey Dent was the District Attorney of Gotham City. Biography ''Beware the Batman: Alone When Harvey Dent was represented as a candidate for mayor of Gotham City, with support of Bruce Wayne, he was getting a big progress. In the day, when Harvey Dent was performing his speech to people of Gotham, Batman had appeared on this event and killed Bruce Wayne. After death of Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent and James Gordon made a union between Gotham police and Special Crimes Unit to find Batman and bring him to justice dead or alive. Later, it was find out that Bruce Wayne didn't die, but he decided to keep people think that he's dead, and the Batman, who almost killed Bruce Wayne, was fake one. Real Batman has started to look for a fake one, while Harvey Dent was continuing to hunt for Batman. At the big armory of Gotham, where Batman found a fake Batman, Harvey Dent got right on time. But the fake Batman, who in real was Dane Lisslow, set up explosives to destroy whole armory and himself. During the explosion, Dent's face was injured. He was put in the hospital and during the time when he was there, Dent was watching TV with his colleague, where Jocelyn Killroy, another candidate for mayor of Gotham, was almost winning the elections. Dent was blaming Batman for what happened to him, and when Dent got recovered, he and his colleague Anarky, decided to finish the job, which they have started together. First thing they did - they forced Jocelyn Kilroy to upload the document, written by Harvey Dent, where Jocelyn Kilroy refuse from candidation for mayor of Gotham. After that, they went to David Hull, who was already holding a post of mayor of Gotham, and they forced him to get all GCPD and SCU officers under command of Harvey Dent and find Batman. When Harvey found Batman and Katana on the roof of one of the buildings of Gotham, he was going to kill Batman, but he got knocked out by an officer, who is in real was a Deathstroke. When Harvey woke up, he saw Anarky in front of him, who was saying to him that Batman and his teammate were dead and Gotham belongs to them both. But Harvey destroyed this union between him and Anarky and he tried to kill him. But Harvey was captured by Anarky and he was pushed to the window. Anarky was going to kill Harvey by a knife, but he was interrupted by James Gordon, and that forced Anarky to escape. Harvey was saved by James Gordon, but he didn't want to become his ally again he walked away, and at the same time, pulling over the bandage off his face. Character traits ''To be added Relationships *Batman - Enemy. *Dane Lisslow - Former ally. *Anarky - Former ally. *James Gordon - Former ally. Appearances/Actors *TV Movie (1 film) **''Beware the Batman: Alone'' (First appearance) - Christopher McDonald Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Beware the Batman: Alone'' Harvey Dent BTB 1.png|Harvey Dent before the accident Harvey Dent BTB 2.png Harvey Dent BTB 3.png Harvey Dent BTB 4.png Harvey Dent BTB 5.png Harvey Dent BTB 6.png Harvey Dent BTB 7.png 3799337-tumblr_n4rp9vlkic1sodau1o8_1280.jpg Harvey Dent BTB 9.png Harvey Dent BTB 8.png Harvey Dent and Anarky 1.png Harvey Dent face.png Harvey Dent gun.png Anarky and Dent 3.png Anarky and Dent 2.png Anarky and Dent 1.png See Also *Two-Face Category:Beware the Batman characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Villains Category:Lawyers